A New Life To Fight For
by bloodyhound17
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is the smartest and most skilled student in the Ninja Academy. While Sasuke Uchiha is the deadlast of the class because of his anger issues. Though when Sasuke leaves to go be with Orochimaru, Naruto tries to stop him, and when both attacks collide it sends them into a dimensional rift. Adopted from Bloodbrother7


Hey Guys Bloodyhound17 here... so my older brother let me adopt this story (Bloodbrother7) because he has no time on his hands to work on it. I was also given permission to use the same document for this story and same summary. If you have any problems speak to Bloodbrother 7 or me. Do not chew me out because I was given permission to do this. Also no flames.

I'll let you figure out the speaking, its kind of troublesome to do.

Anyways, lets go with the show!

_A New Life To Fight For_

_Prologue: Seriously?!_

Naruto Uzumaki was a student at the Ninja Academy in Konoha and the top student at that. Naruto is a proud, goofy, cheerful student. Even though he is goofy and all that, he is the smartest and the most skilled in the class. While the last Uchiha is the deadlast because the Third Hokage took away the clans scrolls and would have given him the scrolls back when he was chunin, and all he had was basic jutsu scrolls going from E-rank to D-rank and the only taijutsu he could learn was the academy's. In class he had temper problems; he would lose his cool 75% of the time causing him to fail most of the time. He only did good enough just to pass and he isn't being a Nara about it.

Naruto is given fuinjutsu scrolls out of thin air, he would easily learn everything that was in the scrolls, and by the time he was twelve he was already a master at fuinjutsu, though at times he could really need some help. Though he is the top of his class, he is still viewed as the village's pariah, hated and glared at by all except a couple of few that viewed him as a hero. You know why because he is the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, but he already figured that out when he was four years old when he was being beat on by villagers, and that's when the fox came through in the end to help the lad.

As the years went by Kyuubi and Naruto began to befriend each other, Kyuubi told Naruto that his name was Kurama and how he was caught in a illusion to attack the village. After Kurama told Naruto his history, he started to train Naruto in: his Fire Fist taijutsu style, his ninjutsu and Naruto's deceased clan Uzumaki kenjutsu style. Before all that happened Naruto was put to work on some vigorous training exercises as well as some chakra controlling exercises.

As Naruto graduated he was placed in Team Seven: Naruto as the Rookie of the Year, Sakura as the top kunoichi (I never knew how she got that title she is weaker than Ino and Hinata) and Sasuke as the classes' deadlast. Sasuke still has a fanclub but the members drastically decreased ever since his grades were going down.

After the mission to Wave, Sasuke unlocked his sharingan but only one tomoe in each eye. Jutsu scrolls, (nin and taijutsu) started to appear in Sasuke's house, revealing B-rank to A-rank techniques and the Uchiha's Inceptor taijutsu style. During the second part of the chunin exams Sasuke was given the curse mark by Orochimaru.

During the one month break before the final part of the exams, Naruto met Jiraiya the toad sage and one of the sannin of Konoha and the one that was secretly giving Naruto the fuinjutsu scrolls. With Jiraiya, Naruto finalized his techniques and learned that Jiraiya was his godfather. At the end of the month the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, thought that Naruto was strong enough to handle the truth, and gave him his heritage: the name of his parents, Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki Konoha's Red Death, Naruto was given two katanas from his mother, one was crimson red and the other aqua blue. Naruto was also given a scroll filled with his clan's money that had a couple dozen gold bars in total. Everything else was lost in the Kyuubi attack. Also during the month, Kakashi thought Sasuke had more potential than Naruto and decided to train him.

At the final part of the chunin exams, Orochimaru attacked with sound and sand forces. As well as the sand's Jinchuriki. As Naruto stopped and befriended the Jinchuriki, Garra, the Third Hokage died against Orochimaru, but taking the snakes arms with him.

Jiraiya and Naruto soon left to find Tsunade so she can become the Fifth Hokage.

(I don't feel like talking about the Tsunade Arc much so I'm skipping it)

Sometime after Naruto and Jiraiya bring Tsunade back. Sasuke leaves with the Sound Four and heads toward Orochimaru's in the land of Rice Patties. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji go on a mission to bring back Sasuke. While Lee joins later on.

Naruto finally meets Sasuke at the Valley Of The End with his back facing him standing on the head of Madara Uchiha, while Naruto was standing on the head of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju. The two battled it out for a while until Naruto accessed Kurama's chakra giving him a one tail cloak and a demonic look, as Sasuke accessed the second stage of the curse mark making his skin dark gray, and his hair navy blue and gave him hand like wings.

Both stood at the leg of each statue. Naruto was forming a demonic rasengan, while Sasuke formed a black chidori.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he charged his former comrade.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he too charged.

Both attacks met in the middle as it created a black sphere making a dimensional void, sucking both of them.

Both lost in the dimensional rift.

(Unknown Location)

"W-where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he sat up groaning in pain.

THE END

How do you like this so far I think its good.

Please review and no flames, hopefully updating this soon...

Ja Ne


End file.
